Na początku...
Na początku… – pierwsza misja w Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, ukazująca rozmowę pomiędzy członkami Forelli Family na temat Tommy'ego Vercettiego, a także jego przylot do Vice City i nieudaną transakcję narkotykową. Solucja Po piętnastu latach spędzonych w więzieniu, Tommy Vercetti – główny bohater gry zostaje wypuszczony na wolność. Na polecenie szefa mafii, do której należy, Sonny'ego Forelliego, udaje się do Vice City, aby przeprowadzić z lokalnymi dilerami narkotyków transakcję, mającą ustanowić pozycję Rodziny Forelli w tym mieście. Przy pomocy Kena Rosenberga, prawnika i miejscowego kontaktu Rodziny Forelli, Tommy spotyka się z dostawcą towaru w dokach w Viceport i rozpoczyna transakcję. Zostaje ona jednak przerwana przez nieznanych sprawców, którzy zabijają towarzyszy Tommy'ego oraz dilera przeprowadzającego transakcję. Ken i Tommy uciekają z miejsca transakcji samochodem, a pozostały przy życiu diler ucieka helikopterem. Główny bohater wraz z prawnikiem dojeżdżają do jego kancelarii w Washington Beach i tam się rozdzielają. Po odzyskaniu kontroli nad graczem, dostajemy zadanie: mamy się dostać do hotelu Ocean View w sąsiedniej dzielnicy. Najłatwiej jest to zrobić przy użyciu zaparkowanego obok Admirala – wsiadamy do niego i jedziemy do hotelu. Po drodze, w radiu usłyszymy komunikat o zamknięciu mostów do zachodniej części miasta ze względu na zagrożenie sztormowe. Na miejscu, zatrzymujemy się w różowym znaczniku. Zostanie nam, po kolei opisany hotel, punkt zapisu oraz znacznik, rozpoczynający kolejną misję. Ciekawostki * Jeśli gracz w wersji na PS2 uruchomi misję policjanta i rozwałkę jednocześnie (za pomocą sztuczek), a następnie rozpocznie misję wyścigu modeli samochodzików oraz wysadzi pojazd uruchomi się intro gry, lecz kamera w pierwszej cut-scence będzie stała przy Tommy'm, a po zakończeniu wszystkich cut-scenek gra się zawiesi. Można tą sytuację zobaczyć tutaj. * W czasie, gdy Ken Rosenberg przybywa po Tommy'ego, Harry'ego i Lee na lotnisku, w tle widać wyraźnie lądujący samolot. Problem w tym, iż ten samolot nie ma fizycznych możliwości zrobienia tego – istnieje bowiem pas startowy, lecz jest on zbyt krótki i posiada zakręt. Jednak w wersji beta ten pas startowy był prosty i posiadał dostateczną długość pozwalającą samolotowi wylądować. Świadczy o tym mapka Vice City umieszczona w Sunshine Autos. Jest to jeden z trzech dowodów świadczących o tym, iż we wcześniejszej wersji gry występował dłuższy pas startowy. Pozostałe dowody to wspomniana wcześniej mapa Vice City z Sunshine Autos oraz tzw. Ghost Tower. * Podczas cut-scenki, w której Tommy wskakuje do samochodu przez okno, wyraźnie widać, jak przenika przez fragment jego dachu. * W początkowej fazie tworzenia gry, skrypt tej misji był bardziej rozbudowany: ** Gdy Ken Rosenberg odjeżdżał z lotniska, rozmowa przebiegała tak: *** Ken Rosenberg: Jeden zawiera umowy, drugi lata z towarem. Działania koordynują z Meksyku… Nie, nie, zaraz… Mają farmę w Panamie. Dobra, słuchajcie: gdy się dostaniemy na miejsce, zostanę w wozie. Czy może chcecie, żebym z wami poszedł? *** Członek mafii: Nie. Siedź w aucie. *** Ken Rosenberg: Albo wiecie co, przemyślałem to i może jednak popilnuję wozu. ** Gdy wszyscy byli już na miejscu spotkania, lecz każdy w swoim pojeździe, Ken miał mówić 1 linijkę więcej: *** Ken Rosenberg: Spokojnie… Zostaję tutaj. Nie gaszę silnika. ** Jednak największą część uciętej rozmowy stanowi dialog między prawnikiem a Tommym, gdy zbliżali się do biura Kena w Washington Beach: *** Ken Rosenberg: Oszukani! Zostaliśmy oszukani! *** Tommy Vercetti: Typowe. *** Ken Rosenberg: Wychylam głowę na jedną chrzanioną chwilę i od razu dostaję łajnem po pysku! Niech was szlag! *** Tommy Vercetti: Zamknij mordę. Żyjesz, prawda? To nie marudź! Zostaw mnie tutaj. *** Ken Rosenberg: Pozbądź się wozu i trochę się prześpij. *** Tommy Vercetti: Jutro jestem w twoim biurze. Pomyślimy. *** Ken Rosenberg: Dobra myśl, zdrzemnę się. Co zamierzasz zrobić? *** Tommy Vercetti: Wrócę do hotelu, i pomyślę, co z tym fantem zrobić. *** Ken Rosenberg: Dobra. * Admiral, którym Ken przyjeżdża po Tommy'ego i innych, mających mieć uczestnictwo w transakcji narkotykowej, jest o wiele bardziej szczegółowy, niż ten podczas zwykłej rozgrywki, posiada też inne kołpaki, takie jak Sentinel w Grand Theft Auto III. Jego model nosi nazwę merced.dff. * W tej misji Victor Vance nosi takie samo ubranie jak Tony Montana w filmie Człowiek z blizną. * W cut-scence prezentującej Bistro "Marco", w szafie można dostrzec zwłoki mężczyzny przebite na wskroś pokaźnych rozmiarów hakiem. * W trzeciej części cut-scenki, można zauważyć, że jeden z ludzi, którzy przerywają transakcję ma MP5 z wersji beta gry. * W Admirale Kena po zakończeniu intra domyślnie ustawioną stacją radiową jest Flash FM. Scenariusz }} Galeria Plik:Na początku... (1).jpg|Sonny rozmawia z gangsterami o Tommym Vercettim. Plik:Na początku... (2).jpg|Ken Rosenberg zabiera Tommy'ego i dwóch innych gangsterów do wozu. Plik:Na początku... (3).jpg|Victor i Lance podchodzą do lądowania. Plik:Na początku... (4).jpg|Victor, po wyjściu z helikoptera, niesie towar do Tommy'ego. Plik:Na początku... (5).jpg|Transakcja narkotykowa… Plik:Na początku... (6).jpg|…o bardzo przykrym zakończeniu. Plik:Na początku... (7).jpg|Lance odlatuje helikopterem. Plik:Na początku... (8).jpg|Ken i Tommy podjeżdżają do biura Kena. Plik:Na początku... (9).jpg|Ken biegnie do swojego biura. Plik:Na początku... (10).jpg|Tommy jedzie do hotelu Ocean View. Plik:Na początku... (11).jpg|Prezentacja naszej nowej kryjówki. Plik:Na początku... (12).jpg|Tommy wchodzi do hotelu. Plik:Na początku... (13).jpg|Prezentacja punktu zapisu… Plik:Na początku... (14).jpg|…oraz znacznika rozpoczynającego kolejną misję. Kategoria:Wprowadzenia